Roman Sienna
Roman Sienna is a vampire and a recurring and guest character on and , respectively. He first appeared in the first episode of the fifth season of The Originals and in the fourteenth episode of the first season of Legacies. Roman is a member of the Sienna Family. Early History Roman and his human family were attacked by werewolves; all died but Roman who was found and taken in by Greta Sienna. In 1933, Roman and his adoptive family were in Germany and encountered Klaus. Klaus ripped out Roman's father, August's, heart and slaughtered most of his village before giving mercy to Roman and his mother, Greta, and sister, Antoinette. This encounter shamed their family and caused them to create a cult that believes in the true nature and purity of vampirism. After August's death, Roman spent 50 years trapped in a cave, desiccated, before Greta found him. Some point prior to 2026 Roman enrolled in the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, per Greta's instruction, to follow Hope Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, Roman is introduced as Hope Mikaelson's classmate at the Salvatore Boarding School. Roman makes conversation with Hope when he realizes she is leaving the school. Hope tells Roman that she was suspended and he seemed surprised and somewhat impressed by this. In One Wrong Turn On Bourbon, Roman arrives at the Abattoir on Hope's balcony, which surprises her. He states that he needed to talk to her, and she asks how he knew where she lived, to which he says that Saltzman has a bunch of parent contacts in his office along with his emergency bourbon. He jokingly states that he's intimately familiar with the location, which makes Hope laugh nervously. He asks if he can come in and she says he can, and he awkwardly asks if she knows he's a vampire to which she says she does. He then tells her that he needs her to tell him he can come in out loud, which she does. He steps in and stands close to Hope, and she takes a step back after a moment. He tells her that her pajamas are cute before telling her that he found out Henry committed suicide, and Hope tells him that his friends bullied him all the time. Roman knows this, and that he let them push Henry around and make fun of him, and that now he can't sleep and wants to pay his respects. Hope tells him that Henry isn't dead and is fine, which surprises him. As Hope starts to change out of her pajamas, Roman states that Lizzie Saltzman saw Henry jump out of a tower and that a werewolf couldn't survive that kind of a fall. Hope brushes this off by saying that Lizzie also said that she exploded an orphanage with her mind when she was eight, and Roman says that he heard that rumor. He also heard that she was a long-lost Romanian princess, and asks what her secret really is. She asks him to stay for a while as she would be back, which he agrees to. Before she leaves, she states that everyone has it wrong - she exploded an orphan Romanian princess with her mind, but that she had it coming. She leaves shortly after, and her comment makes Roman smile and chuckle. Later on in the day, a bored Roman wanders into a room in the Abattoir, where he discovers a case holding a Hand of Glory. He opens the case to get a closer look at the object, just as Hope enters the room, surprised that he was still there, as he wasn't in her room. Roman remarks that he was still there, and closes the closet once more. Hope asks if he was scared if someone caught him snooping around, to which he remarks that according to his school file he has a, "rebellious nature and callous disregard to authority", so no, he wasn't scared. An awkward moment passes between the two, as Roman is visually nervous and so is Hope. She tells him to just ask the question he's been wanting to ask, and he compares her house to that of a house of horrors. That there are Viking grimoires, strange knives, and a dead red-head wrapped in a sheet in the parlor. Hope explains that the red-head is her father's ex-girfriend who is in a sleeping spell and that no one really knows what to do with her. Roman sarcastically notes that it's normal, and Hope turns to leave when he grabs her arm turning her back around to her surprise. He tells her that he can keep a secret - he has plenty of his own and asks her who she really is. She tells him that her real name isn't Hope Marshall, but Hope Mikaelson, which takes Roman off-guard and he steps away from her. She explains that the grimoires were her grandmother's, as she had practically invented Dark Magic. She admits to her mother being the Alpha of Crescent Wolf Pack, and her father being Niklaus Mikaelson. Roman is surprised by this and asks who that makes her, and she states that she is the "mythical tribrid freak show". Roman is taken aback by all the information and looks away from Hope. A little while later, Hope and Roman are sitting on a couch where Hope had just explained everything to him. He clarifies that her blood can turn werewolves into vampire-hybrids, to which she says that it does. She then jokingly says that her kiss can turn princes into frogs, although the theory remains untested. Roman looks at Hope for a moment and moves closer to her on the couch, moving her hair out of her face and behind her ear. His hand lingers on her face, and she looks over at him a little surprised, and they hold each others gaze for a moment. Roman tells her that it must have been really lonely keeping her life a secret all this time. Klaus' voice echoes through the Abattoir, calling out Hope's name in a rather angry manner which startles both of them. She urgently tells him that he has to leave, and when he doesn't, she tells him that her father will wear his spine as a necklace and tells him again to leave. He waits a moment and then leaves seconds before Klaus enters. That night, Roman waits outside of the Abattoir for Hope, whom he is giving a ride back to the school. She thanks him for the ride and he puts her bag in the backseat of his car. He notices then that she is upset about something and asks her if everything is okay, using her last name, "Marshall", to address her. She tells him that her name isn't Marshall, and he nods remembering then that she is a Mikaelson. He looks away from her for a moment, and an awkward minute passes before he looks back up at her, calling her by her first name. She smiles at him seconds before a scream catches them both off guard, a voice calling for help and another saying to call 911. When they arrive at the site, Roman is shocked and appalled to see a deceased Henry hanging from a noose above the crowd. Hope starts to cry, and Roman puts his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. and Freya.]] In Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, Roman is seen playing soccer with classmates when Hope and Freya walk by. Freya asks Hope to point him out. Roman waves at Hope, but she doesn't wave back. She said his ego can handle it. Roman finds her and makes a comment that the room is starting to get a reputation. He points out that Henry jumped from the window and it looks like Hope might try the same thing. Roman asks for an update on Hayley, but Hope says there is still no sign of her. Hope explains she has learned that the New Orleans witches are afraid she will destroy the city if Hayley is not found. Roman asks if she could do that and Hope says probably and that she is tired of everyone being afraid of her. Roman says it's understandable. Roman himself is terrified of Hope, but he also says he's a risk taker. In Don't It Just Break Your Heart, Roman is first seen laying on Hope's bed after breaking into her room at the boarding school. After asking Hope questions about her family, she became suspicious and threatens him into revealing something about himself. Roman tells her how he was desiccated for decades after angering the wrong people. Later Roman meets Hope in the library and they discuss the latest update in the search for Hayley, which leads the two to share their first kiss. Roman meets Hope in the library again to ask how her plan went when he discovers that she is in need of a powerful witch in order to bind her werewolf side, Roman reveals he can sneak her out. While waiting for Hope outside, next to his car, Roman calls his mother and telling her that everything is all right his end and that he has Hope. In What, Will, I, Have, Left, he and Hope are heading towards New Orleans to have Hope bind her werewolf side. When Hope senses they are being tracked, she goes somewhere and Roman calls his mother, telling him he has Hope and where they are heading. After arriving at an abandoned house, he shows some guilt about what's about to happen and before she opens the door, he kicks over a protection ward, allowing them to enter. When Hope sees her mother bound and tied, Hayley reveals to her that Roman is the one who took her, as he got in Hope's mind when he brushed her hair away. He tells them that all his mother wants is for them to bind their wolf sides so they won't be a danger, but Hayley thinks otherwise. Roman starts to wonder and calls his sister as their mother isn't picking up her phone. He then watches as a witch begins the spell to bind Hayley's werewolf side and after completion, Hayley tries to convince him more about how Greta just wants to kill her and Hope, but he seems to believe differently. After Greta knocks Hope out, he goes over to her and realizes that they were right about his mother's intentions. He then witnesses both Hayley and his mother's death. In There in the Disappearing Light, he is seen in a hotel room and talks to the vampires guarding him, but Klaus shows up and breaks his neck. He is then chained up in the dungeon and is told that he'll be tortured and killed for his involvement in Hayley's death. He tries to talk to Hope numerous times, but she magically inflicts pain on him and when he tries to compare Hayley and Greta, Hope prepares to stab him, but puts down the dagger deciding she cannot kill Roman. After Hope kills Emmett and the other vampires, Roman comforts her and shortly afterwards leaves. Throughout Legacies Season One In Let's Just Finish the Dance, Roman comes back to the school to help with the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant and Landon is astonished to hear despite his role in Hope's mother's death. Roman never faced harsh consequences from Alaric. Hope tells Landon that Roman has been turning himself around these last two years to make up for everything explaining his mother wasn't the best influence being a nazi vampire. Landon is suspicious and pins him as the prime suspect for turning MG's mom into a statue (despite that not being a vampire power) confronts him, however Roman knows Landon is jealous and tells him that despite Hope being friendly towards him. They'll never get back together because of what he did to her, but he still cares about her. Roman fills in for Landon at the dance and Hope implores him to eavesdrop on the Saltzman twins after getting a feeling they're talking about her. After, Roman reluctantly tells Hope that the dress she's currently wearing was bought by her father years ago for Caroline, leaving Hope in tears. In I'll Tell You a Story, he speeds over between Rafael and a vampire, yelling "Enough!" so the factions can disperse, which they do. He and Hope later listen to the message Landon left for Alaric, and he hears shoes on tiles and key cards being swiped, which Hope figures out as being Triad. As she decides to go help him, Roman tells her he's heading back out into the field and just wanted to say goodbye to her before he leaves. He tells her she's not a mistake and the cosmos is lucky to have her and Landon will too, and she kisses him on the cheek. Personality Roman is "a devilish and charming schoolmate of Hope Mikaelson. Roman is a recently turned vampire who becomes curious about Hope's family after she's involved in a mysterious incident at school."EW article. It is later revealed that Roman loyally follows his adoptive mother’s prejudiced agenda and is against the existence of werewolf-vampire hybrids. He too believes that hybrids are unnatural and wishes to revert them back to their natural, “pure” state (as he explained it), particularly with werewolf-vampire hybrids. He had no problem trying to get a werewolf-vampire hybrid to partake in a painful magical ritual in which it reverted them to only being a vampire. This showed the lengths Roman is willing to go to achieve his agenda. After the death of his adoptive mother, Roman began to see the error of his ways and profusely tried apologizing to a former friend he wronged. Roman felt so guilty about being a part of the Purists’ cause, he begged for his own death. However, he was offered mercy from his former involvement in the Purists’ goals. Physical Appearance Roman has a tall stature with an athletic build and is described as "charming." Roman also has curly dirty blond hair, light skin, and hazel colored eyes. Relationships Hope Mikaelson Two years prior to , Hope and Roman were classmates, friends and love interests at the Salvatore Boarding School. It was clear Roman and Hope had a romantic tension between them through their interactions at school. Hope even initiated a kiss between them before Roman set out to complete his true mission with Hope. Roman’s task was to befriend Hope and get her to trust him because he was working with his adoptive mother to “cleanse” all hybrids from the earth. Roman was a part of a radical vampire purist-group that hated hybrids, especially vampire-werewolf hybrids. Roman became responsible for helping his mother orchestrate the binding-ritual of Hope’s mother’s werewolf side and for Hope’s mother’s eventual death. Hope hated Roman after this and Roman felt extremely guilty. Roman begged Klaus to kill him while in captivity and Klaus even allowed Hope to decide his fate, but Hope showed mercy at last minute and allowed Roman to be free. Their last moment together was with Hope in tears because she blamed herself for her mother’s death and Roman comforted her saying that it wasn’t her fault, despite their current status as enemies. Other Relationships *Roman and Greta (Adoptive Mother & Son/Former Allies) *Roman and Antoinette (Adoptive Siblings/Allies) Powers and Abilities Roman possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Roman has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Appearances The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Mentioned) *''There in the Disappearing Light'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' (Mentioned) Legacies Season One *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' (Indirectly Mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' Name *'Roman' is of Latin origin meaning "of Rome" while having a Biblical meaning of strong or powerful.Roman Baby Name Meaning *'Sienna' derives from the Italian city, Siena, and may also refer to the orange-red color of burnt orange.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sienna_(given_name) Trivia *Roman explained that his family was attacked and killed by werewolves in What, Will, I, Have, Left; the only reason he didn't die was due to Greta turning him into a vampire. This is similar to how Diego's family was killed, as elaborated upon in Moon Over Bourbon Street, and Marcel who turned him into a vampire. Gallery The Originals TO501-024-Roman.png TO501-025-Roman.png TO502-064~Hope-Roman.png TO502-066~Hope-Roman.png TO502-068-Roman.png TO502-070~Hope-Roman.png TO502-071~Hope-Roman.png TO502-073-Roman.png TO502-087-Roman~Hope.png TO502-090~Hope-Roman.png TO502-143-Roman.png TO502-145-Roman-Hope.png TO504-038-Roman.png TO504-041-Roman.png TO504-042-Roman~Hope.png TO504-111-Roman-Hope.png TO504-113-Roman.png TO505-038-Roman~Hope.png TO505-067~Hope-Roman.png TO505-069~Hope-Roman.png TO505-096-Hope-Roman.png TO505-098~Hope-Roman.png TO505-116-Roman.png TO505-117~Klaus-Greta-Roman-Antoinette.png TO505-118-Roman.png TO505-119-Roman.png TO505-120~Hope-Roman.png TO505-122~Hope-Roman.png TO505-123-Hope-Roman.png TO506-006-Hope-Roman.png TO506-007~Hope-Roman.png TO506-009-Roman.png TO506-019-Roman.png TO506-026-Roman-Hope.png TO506-043-Roman~Hayley-Hope.png TO506-046-Roman-Hope.png TO506-047-Roman.png TO506-053-Roman.png TO506-059-Roman-Hope-Hayley.png TO506-061-Roman.png TO506-073-Roman.png TO506-075-Roman.png TO506-078-Hope-Roman-Photo.png TO506-079-Roman-Greta-Photo.png TO506-081-Roman.png TO506-088-Roman.png TO506-095-Hope-Roman-Witch~Hayley.png TO506-113-Roman-Greta-Hayley.png TO506-114-Roman.png TO506-117-Greta-Roman.png TO510-007-Roman~Vampire.png TO510-008-Roman.png TO510-011~Klaus-Roman.png TO510-026-Roman.png TO510-028-Roman-Klaus.png TO510-029~Klaus-Roman.png TO510-062-Roman.png TO510-063-Roman.png TO510-075-Roman-Hope.png TO510-076-Roman~Hope.png TO510-078-Roman.png TO510-147-Roman.png TO510-148-Hope-Roman.png TO510-149-Hope-Roman.png Legacies LGC114-025-Roman.png LGC114-028-Roman.png LGC114-033-Roman~Hope.png LGC114-091-Roman-Landon.png LGC114-092-Roman~Landon.png LGC114-115-Hope-Roman.png LGC114-124~Hope-Roman.png LGC115-014-Roman.png LGC115-083-Roman.png LGC115-132-Roman-Hope.png LGC115-134-Roman.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Antagonists Category:Undead